Buscando a Alaska
by Lady Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine es un cantante de la famosa compañía Vocaloid, dirigida por sus padres. Rin, a secas, es una niña huérfana, feminista, desafiante de la sociedad y tomboy que recibe abusos en el orfanato y que tiene un gran parecido con Alaska Young. Por cosas del destino ambos se juntarán, y Rin podrá salir del hoyo del que tanto tiempo lleva metida junto a muchos más.


Sumary: Len Kagamine es un cantante de la famosa compañía Vocaloid, dirigida por sus padres. Rin, a secas, es una niña huérfana, feminista, desafiante de la sociedad y tomboy que recibe abusos en el orfanato y que tiene un gran parecido con Alaska Young. Por cosas del destino ambos se juntarán, y Rin podrá salir del hoyo del que tanto tiempo lleva metida junto a muchos más. Cantar y vender galletas jamás le había servido tanto.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

_"Ser rico no es cuantas cosas tienes, sino cuanptas cosas puedes dar" — Anónimo._

Uno. Dos. Tres.

El despertador, llámese Mika-sensei, resonó en plena mañana, casi explotándole sus pobres tímpanos. Se rascó la nariz aún con sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recobrar ese dulce sueño que le había sido arrebatado con fiereza por Mika-sensei. Escuchó los quejidos de Neru en la cama de al lado. Su vista, apenas abrió los ojos, se fijó en la paredes descoloridas que le daban el buen día.

Reprimió un bostezo, y estirándose se permitió relajar los músculos. La Paz y tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por la directora del orfanato, que con un renglón de madera, aporreó la puerta.

—¡A levantarse, renacuajos! Hay muchas galletas por vender.

Rin frunció el ceño y se levantó mientras la anciana repetía el procedimiento con las otras habitaciones. Neru, Teto y Haku se levantaron como un resorte al mismo tiempo que Rin. Era domingo, el día de vender galletas. Las cuatro amigas se colocaron el gris uniforme que, obligatoriamente, debían usar, y peinaron su cabello lo más decente que pudieron.

|000000|

Momoka, o Sra. Kagamine, despertó a su hijo Len que estaba tendido en el suelo después de una gran fiesta. Klaus, su esposo, era tan permisivo que a veces le preocupaba. Los siguientes en ser despertados fueron Miku, Kaito, Kaiko, Luka, Meiko, Mikuo, Gumiya, Gakupo, Gumi y Luki.

Aún se escuchaban las canciones que había servido de ambiente para la fiesta de celebración por el éxito que Vocaloid, compañía/empresa/disquera, comenzaba a tener. Momoka estaba tan orgullosa de aquellos muchachos que habían sido como sus hijos desde que nacieron. Nadie olvidaría la amistad que sus padres tenían.

—¿No es algo temprano, mamá?—preguntó Len mientras se rascaba el cuello, soñoliento.

Momoka reprimió una risa mientras ayudaba a Gumi a levantarse que estaba sufriendo una fuerte resaca.

—Exacto. Así aprenden a acabar las fiestas temprano.—riñó la mujer en un tono jovial.

No fue hasta que su esposo de cabellos rubios ceniza bajó las escaleras de aquella enorme mansión mientras reía.

—Nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, así que deja al pobre crío en paz y dile a las sirvientas que hagan algo de comer.

La señora arregló su moño con una mueca, para después dirigirse a las cocinas, algo enojada y divertida por la actitud de su esposo.

|0000000|

—¡Quiero esto limpio antes de que se vayan, mocosos! Tú, Oliver, ¡Limpia este desastre, enano!

Gritos por allí, gritos por allá. Rin se volvería loca si aquella mujer no se callaba. Bajó la olla que Neru acababa de lavar y la dejo en los estantes. Ya se encargaría de darle algo de comer a Oliver, que por el momento, era uno de los más pequeño de ese lugar junto con Piko y Gachapoid

—Además, deberían estar alegres—sonrió macabramente la mujer—. Hoy tendrán una compañera nueva. ¡Apúrense, demonios!

Con un último golpe a la mesa, Mika-sensei desapareció de la cocina, dejando a los muchachos respirar un poco. El olor a jabón de mala calidad llenó las fosas nasales de Neru y Rin, haciendo que ambas tosieran hasta tener los ojos completamente rojos. Ted, el hermano de Teto, les dio unas palmadas en la espalda a ambas.

—G-Gracias...—le agradeció Neru, tapándose la nariz.

Rin hizo una mueca y dejo a Neru sentarse un rato, comenzando a lavar los trastes ella sola mientras que Teto y Piko los secaban.

|0000000|

Len y sus amigos se sentaron en la mesa de caoba pura mientras las mucamas y sirvientes del lugar colocaban la mesa con delicadeza. Unos espaguetis en salsa soya fueron seguidos frente a ellos con plátanos acaramelados.

—Deberías lavar los platos, Len.—murmuró Momoka al ver lo inservible que era su hijo.

Len enarcó una ceja mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en sus piernas. Klaus hizo el mismo gesto, y por primera vez, Momoka les veía un tremendo parecido a ambos.

—Por el amor a Dios, Momoka, para están los sirvientes. Relaja tu zen y toma algo.—masculló el hombre mientras le daba su té verde y pedía un jugo de naranja para los demás.

Gumi rió ante el gesto de su novio, que estaba algo alarmado con la propuesta de su madre, y con un beso en los labios, ambos comenzaron a comer el suculento desayuno.

|0000000|

Por fin la cocina estaba reluciente. Ruko, la chica misteriosa que nadie sabía si era hombre o mujer, se dejo caer agotada en el suelo, siendo después arrastrada por Teto para que se levantara, algo que no quería por supuesto. Todos lanzaron un quejido seguido de un suspiro de resignación.

—B-Bueno... ¿Qué quieren comer?—preguntó Rin recuperando el aliento como en todas las mañanas.

Oliver levantó la mano con rapidez.

—¡Pan con mermelada!

Neru soltó una carcajada.

—Mejor mermelada con pan.

Rin rodó los ojos y haló a sus amigas Neru, Teto y Haku para que le ayudaran con el desayuno. Ted, Akaito, Dell y Piko, como siempre, se ofrecieron a ayudar, siendo completamente bienvenidos. Los demás se sentaron en la mesa a esperar del pan con mermelada, o la mermelada con pan. Un misterio.

Teto colocó los panes en un solape para tostarlos en la cocina que era más vieja que la directora Mika. Mientras, Akaito buscaba la mermelada en la nevera como si fuera un misterio. Rin tuvo que acercarse a ayudarlo, encontrándola rápidamente.

—Aquí esta torpe.—rió la muchacha, haciendo que él pelirrojo se sonrojara bastante, algo inusual.

Con un cuchillo untó los panes que ya estaban listos y comenzó a repartirlos. Mientas, Ted terminaba el té y lo repartía en tazas.

—Ugh. El té parece agua sucia.—se quejó Nigaito con una mueca.

—Las bolsitas están vencidas.—respondió Ted cortantemente.

Los que se habían encargado del desayuno se sentaron a disfrutar del té vencido y el pan con mermelada, o mermelada con pan.

Todos los niños del orfanato se colocaron en línea recta, tan firmes y quietos que parecían estatuas del museo. Mika, con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera, haló a una niña de cabellos negros, que tenía la altura de diez manzanas grandes. Su aura le transmitía miedo a Maika, la experta en adivinación, como muchos le decían.

—Ella es Yuki, su nueva compañera—dijo Mika con la voz rasposa e indiferente. Luego señaló a Rin—. Tú, cómo te llames, te encargas de guiarla hoy.

De un empujón hizo que Yuki quedara frente a Rin, y soltando la bolsa de galletas sobre la mesa, se fue a su habitación mientras se quejaba de un dolor de espalda.

La mirada de los demás se fijó en Yuki, quién temblaba con nervios ante el gran número de personas. La mayoría le regaló una gran sonrisa, mientras comenzaban a acercarse a guardar las cajas de galletas para salir a venderlas como todas las mañanas.

—Un gusto, pequeña—saludó la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, agachándose—. Soy Rin.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa muchacha le inspiraba confianza.

—Y-Yo soy Yuki. Un gusto, Rin-chan.

Hola...

Soy Mar, y tenía bastantes días con ganas de subir este fic, pero no sabía como cerrarlo así que quedó un poco flojo. El título está basado en el libro del mismo nombre de John Green, el cual he estado leyendo y es perfecto, y se asemeja mucho a la relación de Rin y Len que quiero dar. Sayonara, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
